Virgil's Time To Shine
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Sequal to "What's Going On With Those Tracy Boys" 1 Year Later. Chapter 13 up! Virgil and Gordon continue to fight. Jeff takes a new approach to parenting. The boys remenisce about their Mom. Someone's scrambling the signal on TB5. Virgil and Gordon
1. Virgil's Dream

**A/N: Well, people asked, so here it is! A continuation of my other story. :) I hope you enjoy! This one is more about Virgil, but believe me, will have a bunch of the other boys in it too! Takes place roughly about a year after the previous story. Have fun!**

Virgil Tracy sat at the piano and began to play. He was working on another piece for yet another demo tape. If his father knew what he was up to, Virgil would be in a world of trouble.

But it was what he wanted to do. He could work his schedule around International Rescue. After all, John worked his family life around IR, why couldn't Virgil have a career?

Most things had returned to normal on Tracy Island since the birth of Stella Lucille Tracy. John and Alan had returned to swapping shifts on TB5, even though Gordon continuosly offered to pull time for John, it never happened because John loved his 'Bird way too much.

Virgil smiled, John was returning home today. It was almost time for Stella's first birthday and he knew his older brother was very excited about that. He knew that Katherine, his sister-in-law was just excited that John was coming home. As John would say, "Stella sure is a spunky one."

Lady Penelope entered the room cautiously. Virgil laughed, "I'm not sick anymore Lady P. It's okay."

She smiled, "Good."

"What brings you in here?" He asked, not really looking up from the piano.

"I just heard you playing." She answered, "It's rather nice. Something you wrote?"

"Thanks," He smiled, "It is something I wrote."

"You know," she grinned, "You aren't so bad when you aren't throwing germs at me."

"Just wait until flu season." He replied, "Gordon and I always get it the worst."

"I can hardly wait." She smirked.

Gordon came running in next, "Hey! John's home!" He shouted, "And he and Kat are having a fight!"

Virgil stopped playing immediatley, "A fight? About what?" He stood up and began to follow Gordon.

"Boys!" Lady Penelope shouted after them, "Leave your brother alone!"

The two of them ran down the hallway until they saw John and Katherine, "Yuck." Virgil commented as he saw John kiss her, "Looks like we missed it."

"Dammit." Gordon snickered.

"Hello boys." John laughed when he heard his younger brothers.

"Hey John." Gordon shrugged. They'd gotten caught, there was no use in running off like Virgil had.

Virgil went up the stairs to hide out in his room. He laughed at the fact that John knew they were standing there. He sighed as he walked down the hallway.

"Thhhpppppppppt." He heard the strange childish noise from Stella's room. With a grin on his face, he opened the door and poked his head in.

"Virgie! Virgie!"

Virgil laughed, "Hey you! You're supposed to be napping!"

Stella pulled herself up and held out her hands, "Virgie! Virgie!"

He took one look into those little brown eyes and couldn't resist, "All right, but you know I'm going to get in trouble with your mommy!" He tossled her light brown curls before picking her up. "Good thing to see you aren't bald anymore." He giggled.

She gave him a big grin, exposing all four of her little teeth.

"Maybe we should get you changed for your daddy huh?" Virgil looked through her closet and picked out a little pink dress, "I've always liked this one."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Stella squeed.

Virgil shook his head, "soon enough kiddo, but hush because your mommy is going to kill me if she knows you're not asleep." He took off her pajamas and put her dress on. He gave her a dissapproving look, "Your hair is a mess. You don't have much, but I guess we can do something with it huh?" He looked in her bucket of hair things, "Uncle Virgie doesn't know much about this stuff."

"Virgie! Virgie!"

"Okay! These match!" He said excitedly as he grabbed two little pink bows, a couple rubber bands and the comb. Stella's hair was pretty short and mostly curly, so he combed it out and then grabbed a few curls on one side and wrapped the rubber band around them. He did the same with a few curls on the other side. Then, he attempted to tie bows on each pigtail. "Stop wiggling you little booger!" he laughed.

"Booger! Booger!"

"Great." Virgil sighed, "Pick up _that_ word! Please don't say it in front of your mommy."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Come on." He grinned, "Let's go see your daddy huh? Your mommy is really going to kill me."

"Daddy!"

Virgil set her on the ground, "Okay, so...walk for me." He let go of her hands and watched her as she teetered on her feet before falling on her butt. He watched in horror as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh no! Don't do that!" He picked her back up and cuddled her. "It's okay. You're fine. Diapers have padding remember?"

"Virgie..." She wimpered.

"Okay, no more walking. Let's see daddy."

He took her out to the lounge where John and Katherine were sitting. Katherine gave Virgil a dissapproving look, "She was supposed to be sleeping."

"She wasn't doing too good a job." Virgil shrugged.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Stella shouted at the sight of her father.

John stood up and took her from Virgil, "Hey princess!"

Virgil smiled, "Okay then. I'm going to go finish my song."

"Another demo?" John asked.

"Shh." Virgil shook his head, "I haven't said anything to dad yet."

"Pampa!" Stella giggled.

"Said anything about what?" Jeff asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing." Virgil answered, "Just some stuff I've been working on." He walked off.

Jeff watched his son leave. He was pretty confused at the shortness of Virgil's answer. "Pampa!" Stella said again. He smiled, tosseld her hair and then headed off after Virgil.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I've got more...promise!**


	2. But Can He Sing?

**A/N: Here's another hack at it. Jeff's concerned with how much his son is pouring into his music. He's being a lot more quiet and a lot more...what's the word...moody? Virgil gets an interesting deal...but what's this he's got to do? Oh my! **

Virgil sat on his bed with sheets of music scattered about him. One may have walked in and said, "My! What a disorganized mess!" But it all made sense to him. Veronica often tsked at him for having papers everwhere, but he made a habit of ignoring those comments.

He looked at one of his pages and hummed a few bars, frowned, made a correction and then tried again. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He shouted.

Jeff opened the door and shook his head, "Playing again Virgil?"

"Yeah." Virgil continued to look at his music and not his father.

"Are you all right?" Jeff asked.

"Fine dad." Virgil answered, "Tell me what you think of this..." He shoved one of the pages at Jeff.

Jeff took the page, looked at it and shrugged, "Virg, you know I can't make heads or tails out of this."

Virgil looked up, "Oh. Sorry dad. Guess I really wasn't paying attention..."

Jeff sighed and handed Virgil his music, "You know this whole music thing was more of your mother's passion."

"Yeah." Virgil shrugged, "Oh well."

"Is something bothering you?" Jeff asked. His sons were good at hiding their feelings about losing their mother, but none of them had ever just shrugged it off with an 'oh well'.

"Nope." Virgil answered, "Just concentrating." What was he supposed to say? "Sure dad, I'm lying through my teeth. I've been working on an album for almost a year now and I'm trying to sigh a deal. So, do I have your approval?"

Jeff sighed, "Well, you know I'm here right?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine. Could you close the door on your way out? I don't like being disturbed by all the noise in the hall."

Jeff stood and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I love it." Rhonda Marks smiled as she listened to Virgil's cd. "It sounds like classical with a new millenium twist to it. He's talented. Have you seen the music? Some of the most complicated arrangements I've ever seen. And..._he _wrote it."

"Yes." Her brother Randy Marks commented, "But can he _sing_?"

"There are lyrics to some of his songs, but no vocals on his demo." Rhonda said, "Maybe he doesn't like to sing."

"I can't book a guy who's got no vocals. People just don't buy that anymore." Randy stated.

"Maybe we can get him a girl-"

"What? And turn it into one of those sissy acts? Full of love songs and fluff?" Randy shook his head, "No. He has the potential to be great. I can see him now, name in lights...what was his name again?"

"Virgil Tracy." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "I'm calling him back. We can find out if he has a voice. Most musicians do."

"Let's not blow it on one guy that _could_ be great...but has no voice." Randy stated, "We have a reputation to uphold."

"What if we got him some male singers..."

"Not another bloody boy band!" Randy moaned, "No. It's either a solo act or it's no act at all."

"Let me call him." Rhonda said as she picked up the phone.

"VIRGIL!" Jeff's voice shot through the Tracy household like a gunshot. Virgil raced down the stairs to meet with his father. "Phone." Jeff stated, "Have you been using that call forwarding through the company again?"

"Sorry dad. Important." Virgil shrugged as he took the phone and ran off.

"Hello?" He said, once he was in his room.

"Virgil, dear, this is Rhonda Marks from Marks Label Recording Studio."

"Oh..." He said, "hello."

"Look, here's the deal. My brother and I want to book you. We can market you. You've got it all...right?"

"Yeah..."

"I just have one question." She said, "Can you sing?"

_Sing?_ Virgil thought, _Hell no! What next do you want me to tap dance on a piano in Vegas or something?_

"Virgil? Are you there?"

"Um..yeah..." He said slowly, "Sure, I can sing." _Oh shit, I'm in trouble. I can't carry a tune in a bucket!_

"Great!" He could almost hear her smiling over the phone, "We're pretty much booked up for the rest of this month, but can you see us in October?"

"Sure."

"Twelfth okay? At lets saaaaaaaaaaay noon?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

"Wonderful! See you then!" She hung up the phone and Virgil clicked the phone off.

"JOHN!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

John heard Virgil's shout and ran to his younger brother's room, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Virgil sat on his bed, phone still in his hand. He had the deer-in-the-headlights look. "John..." He said slowly, "I just told this bitch I could sing..."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because...I froze. She said she wanted to sign me if I could sing...so...I froze up and lied to her."

John began laughing. "Oh yeah Virg, you can sing alright." He snickered, "In the shower!" Virgil watched in horror as his brother did his best impression of him. John began to sing very loudly and very off key, "SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!!!!"

"I do _not_ sing that song!" Virgil shouted, "This is serious! She wants to hear me next month!"

"Dude, you'd better either come clean or start taking lessons...fast."

"But..."

"There ain't nothing else I can tell you. You've got about a month." He left Virgil's room laughing.

"Oh dear Lord." Virgil sighed, "There has got to be a way I can fake this..."

**A/N: Haha! Yes! Call your brother to help you! (sure shot way to get made fun of!) And who are these weirdos with the odd named Record Company? Poor Virg..."Save a horse! Ride a cowboy!!!!!!!!!"**


	3. Children Are Evil

**A/N: Well, another day another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one. A little more TinTin/Gordon, a little Lady P/Jeff. Just a little update on how the whole family is doin'. **

Things between TinTin and Gordon always seemed to be on ice when Alan was around. For the most part, amends had been made, but they both knew Alan was still very sensitive about the whole situation. However, this also meant that when Alan was gone, the ice quickly melted and things became red-hot again.

Gordon watched as TinTin walked down the hallway. When she got closer to his door he jumped out, "Hah!" He shouted.

"Gordon!" TinTin jumped about ten feet.

"C'mere." Gordon laughed as he grabbed her arm, "I've got something to show you."

TinTin followed Gordon into his room, "Gordon...there's nothing new in here..."

"LOOK!" Gordon shouted excitedly as he shut the door, "I made my bed!"

TinTin laughed, "Oooookay."

"Wanna help me mess it up?" He grinned.

"Alan hasn't even been gone 24 hours and look at you! You're a wreck!" TinTin giggled.

"So are you." He winked at her.

"It's still the cheesiest pick-up line I've ever heard." She said as she kissed him.

_Yeah..._ Gordon thought, _but it worked.

* * *

_

Jeff laughed as Stella giggled happily. "Y'know." He told Lady Penelope, "Being a grandpa isn't all that bad."

"So is your little 'mid-life crisis' over?" She joked.

"I did not go through a mid-life crisis." he frowned.

"Penny! Penny!"

"Oh look!" Jeff laughed, "She wants you to hold her!"

"No way." She shook her head, "Every time I hold her she does something horrible to me. Like burp in my face, spit up on me, drool..."

"Come on. She's older now."

"Penny!"

She looked at the little girl suspiciously, "Okay." She held her arms out and Stella happily bounced over to her. Lady Penelope smiled as Stella hugged her, "I think she's actually starting to....YEOWCH! Get her away!!! OW!!"

Jeff grabbed Stella, but realized he couldn't pull her away because her tiny hand had a deathgrip on Lady Penelope's hair. "Yay!" Stella screamed.

John came running in the room, "What's going on?" He saw the situation and tried not to laugh. "Come on baby." He tickled Stella who laughed and let go of Lady Penelope's hair. John grabbed the baby and smiled, "That wasn't very nice."

Lady Penelope stood up, "She has had it out for me since the day she was born."

Jeff and John watched as she huffed off. Stella giggled, "Penny! Penny!"

Jeff laughed, "Well, I thought it was funny."

John shook his head, "I think someone has taken lessons from her Uncles."

* * *

Virgil was still having problems figuring out his dilema. He'd tried to sing. That only resulted in his father asking where the dying animal was. John wasn't much help either.

_"Here!" John said, all smiles._

_Virgil took the package and opened it up, "John...it's a bucket."_

_John laughed, "Yeah! And it's got a CD in it! Now you can carry a tune in a bucket!"_

_Virgil frowned, "Very funny. You're a regular Gordon."_

Virgil frowned, "Yeah, that was really nice John." He continued to play parts of his song and attempted to sing the lyrics he had written. He cringed when he felt as if he were going to make his own ears bleed.

"Virgie!" Stella crawled up to the piano.

"Hey you!" Virgil laughed, "Does your daddy know you're over here?" He picked her up and sat her on the piano bench with him.

"Play Virgie. Play."

Virgil watched as she pounded on the keys, "Not too hard. Don't want to hurt Mr. Piano do we?"

"P...peeno?"

"Close enough." Virgil grinned, "Okay now..." He took Stella's finger and pressed it to a few keys, playing out a little melody.

"Star song!" She shouted.

"That's right! Star song!" Virgil said, "Boy, nothing gets by you."

"There you are!" Gordon was out of breath, "I only set you down for a second!"

"John let you have her?"

"Yeah," Gordon laughed, "Seems our little Stella has managed to get Lady P all upset again."

"She's stealing our job Gordie." Virgil shook his head, "So how did you get her?"

"Well, She had a bit of a fuss with dad and Lady P about ten minutes ago. John snagged her, but I guess he felt he'd better apologize so I took her."

"She doesn't get along with babies very well does she?" Virgil asked.

Gordon shrugged, "You'd think she'd like them just fine. After all, she's been around us for a long time."

"Yeah." Virgil grinned, "And she always says we act like babies."

"So what are you working on?" Gordon asked.

"Just a song."

"Sounded kinda like 'Twinkle Twinkle'." Gordon laughed.

"Haha." Virgil rolled his eyes, "Why do you guys always make fun of me?"

Stella wrinkled her nose, "Virgie!" She demanded.

"Oh my...she looks just like Alan!" Gordon laughed. "Look at how she just wrinkled her nose!"

"Okay, stop making fun of my daughter." John walked in.

Gordon shrugged, "Sorry, it's true. So hows Miss Priss?"

"That's Lady P to you. And she's rather pissed." John smiled, "It's actually quite funny."

"You're just as devious as the rest of us." Virgil grinned mischeviously.

* * *

Lady Penelope sat on the bed and wouldn't even look at Jeff. "Come on Penny, John apologized." He said, "Can you stop being mad now?"

"Children are evil." She stated.

Jeff laughed, "You think I don't know that? I have _five._"

"I can count." She said sarcastically, "And if you think they're so evil, why do you have five of them?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Because I am _very_ good at what I do."

This made her frown even more, "You know, that's a horrible pick-up line. While I'm not disagreeing, you are _very _good at what you do. But you just put sex and having children in the same sentance and now I'm completely turned off."

"Awe." Jeff sighed, "Come on. I can't have any more kids. You know that! I quit after Virgil!"

"Should we tell Gordon and Alan that they don't exist?"

Jeff thought a moment about what he said, then shook his head, "I swear, not another Tracy will come from me. I'm leaving that up to those evil sons of mine."

"I have a headache." She sighed, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

**A/N: Boy! Those boys sure do love their little niece! **


	4. Stella's Little Birthday

**A/N: So they're getting ready for a little party! Lady P and Stella are having a mad case of um...territory issues. Virgil gets an idea on his "singing" dilema and Gordon almost gets them killed!**

John hung the streamers from the staircase. It was still fairly early in the morning and he and Katherine were trying to decorate before the youngster woke up.

Lady Penelope walked in the room. John looked at her nervously until she smiled. She was definatley in a _much _better mood this morning. He didn't ask any questions, just enjoyed the fact that she didn't seem angry with him anymore.

Gordon wandered in next, followed by Virgil, then Veronica, then Scott and Manda. "Do you know how much noise you two make?" Gordon asked, "I could hear you setting up balloons before the sun came up!"

John shrugged, "First birthdays are important."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "So was the first time she opened her eyes, the first time she spit up, her first burp, her first smile-"

"Don't forget the first time she said 'Daddy'." Gordon added, "The way John acted, you woulda thought she cured cancer!"

Katherine laughed, "Remember how mad I was?"

Virgil snickered, "Yeah, you spent weeks trying to get her to say 'Mommy' but she refused!"

"Life was hell for awhile." John smiled.

Jeff wandered down the stairs with a very sleepy Stella. Lady Penelope shot him a dissapproving look, "You're supposed to let her sleep."

Jeff frowned, "Yes mother. Y'know, if I'm not mistaking, I would think you're jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous." She protested.

"Pampa." Stella wriggled to get down. Jeff set her on the floor and she crawled off to the lounge.

"Dad." John turned around, "Don't let her go in there alone! She'll hit her head on the coffee table!"

Jeff laughed, "You're right John, I don't know _anything_ about children." He followed Stella into the lounge.

Lady Penelope frowned and followed Jeff. Virgil and Gordon, not wanting to miss what seemed to be a perfectly good set up for an argument, followed them too.

Gordon and Virgil watched as Stella pulled herself up on the coffee table, "dad, John will kill you if she bumps herself."

"Shh." Jeff shushed the two boys, "She'll be fine."

Lady Penelope rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't see how you can be so attatched to something that drools for a living."

Gordon laughed, "Because it's cute."

John walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "Dad! She's-"

"Calm down." Jeff laughed, "That's how all of you figured out how to walk. Three hundred band-aids each and you were fine."

"But we're boys. She's-"

"Just as tough as you guys were. It'll be fine."

"I swear Johnny, you fit the description perfectly." Virgil smiled, finally able to poke fun at his brother.

"What description is that?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Have you ever overheard any of dad's music?"

"Unfortunatley." John rolled his eyes. His father _did_ have many different tastes in music, but that meant his vast collection contained a lot of country.

"There's this song about a dude who is Mr. Tough guy until he has a baby girl. Then he goes soft." Virgil began to laugh.

Jeff smiled, "I know that song! It's pretty old, but you're right Virgil, that's definatley John."

"I have not gone soft!" John protested as he looked over towards Stella who had let go of the coffee table and was trying to keep balanced, "Don't fall!"

He started to rush over to her, but was stopped by Jeff, "Just hold on a minute."

Virgil knelt down and held out his arms, "Come on Stella! Come to Uncle Virgie!"

Gordon frowned, "I'm her favorite!" He knelt down and held his arms out.

"You boys are ridiculous." Lady Penelope laughed.

John frowned, "I'm her dad!" He knelt down and tried to nudge his brothers out of the way.

Stella wrinkled her nose and started toddling. "Oh my God!" John shouted. Katherine heard and ran into the room, followed by Manda, Veronica and Scott.

"Oh my God!" Katherine shouted, "She's walking!"

Stella toddled a few more feet and reached her destination. She hugged Lady Penelope's leg tight, "Penny!"

Jeff snickered. Lady Penelope had a look of utter shock, "What the-?"

"I yuv you!" Stella said.

"Um...that's nice." She said, unsure of what to do. She gave a "help-me" look to Jeff who just shrugged.

"I um..think she likes you." Gordon grinned.

"I thought she hated me." Lady Penelope said, "I mean, she's always so mean to me-"

"Penny! Up!"

"That's not fair!" John frowned.

Lady Penelope picked up the little girl but still eyed her suspiciously. "Don't you even think about doing anything horrid." She said, "Everyone's watching you."

Stella giggled and hugged her. "Penny! Penny!" She laughed.

"I'm jealous!" Virgil said, "She likes her Uncle Virgie best! Right Stella?"

"No." Gordon stated, "She likes Uncle Gordie right?"

"Hello!" John shouted, "I'm her daddy!"

"Stop being so jealous you guys!" Katherine scolded.

"You're right." Scott agreed, "Two great firsts happened today. Stella took her first steps and for the first time in her life she wasn't mean to Lady P!"

John couldn't help but laugh at his older brother's remark. He watched as his father walked over to Lady Penelope and placed a hand on her back. Stella immediatley wrinkled her nose, "MY PAMPA!" She shouted as she pulled Lady Penelope's hair.

"OUCH!"

"She's jealous!" John shouted, "Get her!"

Jeff grabbed Stella who smiled and hugged her grandfather, "My Pampa!"

"Someone needs to teach her how to share!" Lady Penelope frowned.

"But she _does _like you." Virgil suggested, "Just not when dad's around."

Gordon laughed, "This explains a lot."

"Is that why you're always so rotten to me?" She asked the little girl.

"My Pampa." Stella frowned.

"Stella," Jeff said softly, trying not to laugh, "You have to share."

"No."

Lady Penelope crossed her arms, "You can't keep him all to yourself."

Stella mimicked her by crossing her own arms, "Mine." She stated.

"I saw him first!"

Jeff shook his head, "Are you really going to argue with someone who can't form coherent sentances?" He looked at Stella, "Come on, let's get you ready for your little party." He took the baby out of the lounge.

Everyone but Virgil and Gordon left the room. The two boys watched as Lady Penelope frowned. "She is _not_ getting away with this."

"Um...I think dad's right though. I mean, she doesn't know any better." Virgil offered.

She glared at Virgil, "She is trying to keep him away from me and it's _working._"

Gordons eyes got really wide, "Woah." He said, "When did you get all worked up over dad?"

Virgil elbowed his younger brother, "We're going to go now." He grabbed Gordon's arm and dragged him out of the room. Once they were out of earshot he smacked Gordon on the back of his head.

"OW!" Gordon shouted, "What was that for?"

"You don't _say_ stuff like that!" Virgil frowned, "Do you want to get us both killed?"

"So." John walked in on their conversation. He crossed his arms and smiled, "I see you two were the only ones who stayed, how was the explosion?"

"Gordon's an idiot." Virgil said, "We had to leave early, but she seemed pretty upset. Even accused that little girl of stealing dad!"

John laughed, "I guess I have to do some damage control again." He started to walk off, "Oh and Virgil? I have a great idea for you. Develop strep throat. He who can't talk, definatley can't sing."

Virgil thought this over for a moment, "Hey Gordon...are you feeling under the weather?"

Gordon hadn't a clue as to what John and Virgil were talking about, "No. I feel fine."

"Well, I have a mission for you, go hunt out as many germs as you can find and bring them back to me."

"You want me to get sick on purpose?" Gordon asked.

"You're good at it. So go do it!" Virgil laughed as he walked off to his room.

**A/N: Here is the song Virgil was refering to. It describes John to a "T" right now.**

**GARY ALLAN LYRICS**

Tough Little Boys  
(Don Sampson/Harley Allen)

Well I never once  
Backed down from a punch  
Well I'd take it square on the chin  
Well I found out fast  
A bully's just that  
You've got to stand up to him  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.

Scared me to death  
When you took your first steps  
And I'd fall everytime you fell down  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool  
And I followed your school bus to town  
Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again

Well I'm a grown man  
And as strong as I am  
Sometimes its hard to believe  
That one little girl, with little blonde curls  
Could totally terrify me  
If you were to ask  
My wife would just laugh  
She'd say "I know all about men  
How when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again"

Well I know one day, I'll give you away  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile  
And when I get home, and I'm all alone  
Well, I'll sit in your room for a while  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again  
When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into big babies again.

**sniffle that song ALWAYS makes me cry!**


	5. Mail Call! Dissapointment

**A/N: Well, what's going on with Mr. Virgil? Hm????????? Let's see! Also in this chapter, Sick Lady P (No, she's not pregnant), Sleeping Stella and Katherine's Surprise(No, she's not pregnant either!). **

It had been a week since Stella's birthday party. Virgil slumped down in his father's easy chair, dissapointed that Gordon had yet to get sick. How could he be convincing if he could actually talk? He only had a couple more weeks left before he had to face the music...literally.

He was startled when he heard Scott come in the door, "MAIL CALL!"

"Hey!" Virgil sat up, "Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"I wanted to go by myself." Scott stated, "You didn't get anything."

Katherine ran into the room, "Got anything for John? He's expecting something."

Virgil eyed Katherine's stomach. She shot him a dirty look, "Not that you idiot. A package. That comes in the mailbox."

Scott stifled a laugh as he searched, "No packages, sorry, but you got something Kat. Looks important." He handed her an envelope.

"Already?" She asked with a smile on her face as she opened it. She began to read it, "To Mrs. Katherine Tracy, We regret to inform you..." She sighed, "Oh damn. Assholes." She threw the letter in the nearest wastebasket and walked off in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Virgil asked.

Against his better judgement, Scott took the letter out of the trash and opened it, "Oh shit..." He sighed, "It's from NASA."

"So, 'We regret to inform you' can't be a good sign right?" Virgil shook his head, "It's not fair. She's worked so hard."

"We can't let her know that we know. Do you know how bad it is to read other peoples mail?" Scott threw the letter away again.

"So what, we just act dumb when she's all upset?"

"She'll tell us in her own time."

* * *

Katherine buried her face into the pillow. All of her hard work seemed to have gone down the drain. As if she had done it all for nothing.

John walked in a few moments later with Stella who had passed out into dreamland. He set the baby on the bed then sat down next to Katherine.

"Kat?" he asked.

"Go away Johnny." She mumbled, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"This doesn't have something to do with that letter I found in the trash can does it?" He asked.

"Don't even start." She sobbed, "Go away."

"Look." John sighed, "My dad still has a lot of influence over there-"

"No. Don't go there. Leave me alone!"

John closed his eyes, it was almost no use trying to reason with her when she got like this. He couldn't blame her however, she had every right to be upset. He knew how hard she'd worked to get where she was. His thoughts were interrupted by the screech of the alarm. He looked at Stella who was still sleeping soundly. "Kat, I've gotta go okay? Stella's right next to you."

"Fine." She muttered.

John stood and met with his brothers who were already recieving a briefing, "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Space Shuttle accident." Scott sighed, "you're driving."

"What happened?" John asked.

"Some kind of explosion." Gordon explained, "Let's get going, they're losing life support fast."

As Thunderbird 3 took off, John listened to his brother's explinations. "They don't know exactly what happened, but we have to get them out of there because they lost all control of the ship." Scott said.

"They're heading straight towards earth. Which is bad." Virgil said from Thunderbird 2. "If the heat shield is still in tact, that's fine, we can stop that, but there's really no chance for a safe landing."

"You two do the work up there and we'll cover the ship when it comes back to Earth." Gordon stated.

"Leaving the Earth's atmosphere in 5....4.....3......2.....1....." John counted as the seconds ticked off.

"You just love saying that don't you John?" Scott smiled.

John raised his eyebrow and started to make a comeback remark when he saw a faint "bleep". "I see them!" he shouted. "Scott, try to make contact."

Scott frowned, wasn't _he_ supposed to be in charge? But nevertheless, he attempted to contact the astronauts.

"What have you got John?" Virgil asked.

"We've made contact, there's four of them, we're going to get them inside and take them back."

"You're _docking?_" Gordon's eyes got wide.

"No, it's too dangerous. Especially if there's another explosion. They're astronauts Gordon. I know you don't understand this, but they have these things called space suits..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay children." Virgil said calmly, "Hey John, is there any chance you can get the space shuttle to _not_ re-enter?"

"It may skip off the atmosphere the way it's looking." John said, "But be prepared. What are you going to do?"

"We don't know. That's why I asked." Virgil said sheepishly.

"You may luck out, but Scott and I need to help these guys. They're all safe now, but very injured."

* * *

Things had turned out well for the unfortunate astronauts. Gordon and Virgil lucked out when they realized the heat shield on the Space Shuttle had been pretty much destroyed and it burned up on reentry.

John however, had one more pressing issue on his mind. Once they returned home he went back into his bedroom. Stella and Katherine were both sleeping. He smiled at how peaceful they looked. He picked up Stella and started to leave. The little girl didn't even wake up. She was tired. Incredibly tired. He went over to her room and placed her in her crib. Then, he walked out to the lounge, where he found Lady Penelope.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

"He had to go out." She said, "Are Gordon and Virgil around?"

"Yeah...why?" he asked.

"Because I have a little surprise for them." She laughed, but then had to stop because it brought on a coughing fit.

John shook his head, "If I see them, I'll send them your way." he laughed, "Hey, do you think you could keep an eye on Stella for an hour or so? And then, if dad comes back, keep him busy?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm kinda going to break some rules...Stella's sleeping, she won't be any trouble I swear!"

"What is it with you boys and breaking rules?" She asked. She saw the pleading look in John's eyes and sighed, "Fine. I'll keep an eye out. Where are you going?"

"Around the world." he grinned.

"You're father's going to kill you....." She almost sang in a warning tone.

"He's just going to have to understand." John shrugged, "Thanks Lady P!" With that he left the room and went back to wake Katherine up.

On his way down the hall, he ran into Virgil, "Hey! Lady P's looking for you. I think she has that strep throat you want. Sit really close to her. Drink out of her glass. Not only will you get sick, you'll confuse her."

Virgil grinned, "Thanks!"

John shook his head and went back into his own room, he sat down next to Katherine and gently shook her, "Hey Kat. Wake up."

"Hmm?" She said, opening her eyes, "Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping." John said, "She's fine. Come on. I've got something for you."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Stop trying to make me feel better."

"Come on. You don't have to like it, but you do have to come with me." He grinned.

She followed him reluctantly and shook her head when she realized where they were heading, "John, sitting in TB3 is _not_ going to make me feel better. It'll just make things worse." She'd sat in the massive Thunderbird many times, but she also knew that Jeff Tracy would never give one of his sons permission to actually fly a Thunderbird around just for a pleasure cruise.

"Just trust me okay?" he asked as they made their way to the spacecraft. Once inside he buckled her in, then sat down and strapped himself in. "Hmm..." he said, "...oops!" The 'Bird began to fire up, "Dang, looks like I started her up, boy, dad is going to be angry."

"John stop it! Your father is going to be livid!" She shouted.

"He's not home." John smiled, "And Alan already knows. He won't say anything."

"And if your father finds out?"

"We sneak you back in and Alan just says I was running up some pizza." John sighed, "That way, I take all the heat rounds. Dad will never know."

"Ready Alan?" John asked as he rang his brother.

"Ready John, clear for lauch in T minus 10...9...8..."

"Do you guys do this every time?" Katherine asked.

"Oh yeah, I love to count down." John smiled as he joined his brother, "5...4...3...2...1!"

The rocket rumbled as it made it's way up. Katherine gripped her seat against the force.

"You all right?" John shouted over the noise.

"Yeah!" She shouted back, "A bit shakier than I had imagined!"

"We'll just make a short run up to TB5. Only a couple hours!"

"What?"

John laughed, it _was_ loud. He wasn't used to having someone to talk to. Once it had quieted down a bit, John started again, "Exiting the Earth's atmosphere in 5...4...3...2...1."

"Good to see you Johnny!" Alan laughed.

"We'll be docking shortly. Couldn't get any pizza on such short notice, but I brought you some magazines." John said.

"OH MY GOD!" Katherine shouted. John looked over at her, thinking something was wrong, but he saw here there just staring out the window, "There's...so _many_ of them!"

John smiled, "So..you like it?"

Katherine looked over at him and smiled, "I love it."

"I thought you might."

"Your father is still going to kill us."

"No he won't." John grinned, "If he kills us, then he gets stuck doing 2 a.m. wake up calls with a very annoyed Stella."

John docked with TB5 and the two stepped onto the Space Station. "Wow!" Katherine took a look around.

"Hey." Alan said, "Where's my magazines?"

"Don't worry." John laughed, "There's a brand new Playboy-" He watched as Alan darted to TB3. He looked at Katherine, "I was kidding...I brought him a Gamerz magazine."

Katherine shrugged, "He'll be happy to see those scantily clad game girls."

John chuckled, "I don't even want to think about that."

She sighed as she turned around and stared out the window, "Now I know why you love it up here so much."

"It _is_ pretty amazing." John mused.

"Red alert!" Gordon's face appeared on the screen, "Dad's on radar! Lady P is trying to distract him, but he's very adamant about calling Alan!"

"Come on Kat!" John shuffled her back to TB3, "Alan! Dad's coming!"

Alan stepped back into TB5, "_This_ is not porn!"

"Sorry kid. Next time." John shrugged, "All the other ones were...um...well...Gordon had thumbed through them already and well...you never know..."

"John! Ew!" Alan plugged his ears, "Get out of here! Dad'll probably be calling from his office, I'll keep him distracted until you get back. I'll say you were just doing a supply run."

"Sounds good." John shut the airlock and then he and Katherine took off.

Alan had done a fairly good job keeping Jeff distracted. John had returned home and he and Katherine had slipped into the lounge where Lady Penelope and Virgil seemed to be having an argument.

"Virgil!" She shouted, "Get away from me!"

"But...you're sick!" Virgil protested, "I have to take care of you! Can I have a drink of your water?"

"Virgil..." John snickered, "knock it off. You're going to send this poor woman to the mental institution."

Virgil grinned when he stood up, "I know. Isn't it great?"

John shook his head, "Where's Stella?"

"She's _still_ sleeping." Virgil said, "Good Lord, did you give her Nyquil?"

"No." John laughed, "I just know how to tire her out."

"Well she snores, just like you Johnny." Virgil stuck his tounge out.

* * *

Katherine flung herself on the bed, tears had been replaced by a huge grin.

"I take it you're happy?" John asked, glad that his plan had worked. He was also relieved that they hadn't been caught.

"I'd like to say that was better than sex, but it's kinda unfair to compare the two." She sat up, "Don't you think?"

John sat next to her, "I think it's very unfair. After all, I can't compete with a rocket _that_ big."

She giggled as he took her in his arms and kissed her. Stella began to wail. Katherine rolled her eyes and John sighed. "Good one daddy, I thought you wore her out!"

"Well, she _was_ out for quite a bit. You just have poor timing!" John smiled as he jumped up and went to get Stella.


	6. We Used To Do Everything Together

**A/N: As promised, more about Virgil. Gordon is definatley angry that his once close brother is no longer confiding in him.**

Virgil sat at the piano and played. He didn't notice Gordon listening in the hallway. He just looked at his music and refused to stop. Virgil was quite troubled over the spot he'd put himself on. _What in Gods name was I thinking?_ He thought, _I know I can't sing! This is going to ruin me!_

Gordon watched as his brother sat there and played. He noticed that Virgil didn't seem at all happy, in fact, he looked downright troubled. Gordon flinched when Virgil hit a wrong note suddenly.

"Dammit!" Virgil pounded on the piano.

He couldn't take it any longer. He was tired of watching his brother torture himself over music. "Okay." Gordon stepped into the room, "What's wrong? You're hiding something, I can tell. And I know John knows, because you two seem to be all secretive all the time."

Virgil sighed, "You...you just wouldn't understand Gordie."

"Why don't you let me try?" Gordon shouted, "I'm your _brother_! We used to hang out and do all sorts of fun stuff together! You used to tell me everything!"

"It's just beyond you Gordon. It's between me and John. I don't want dad finding out-"

"And when have I ever told dad anything?" Gordon wrinkled his nose, "Why don't you trust me?"

Virgil looked at his younger brother, "It's not that I don't trust you Gordon."

"Then what is it!" It was just a cold statement that was left hanging in the air. When Virgil didn't say anything in return, Gordon huffed off.

* * *

The day didn't seem to go any smoother, even when dinner rolled around. John and Katherine seemed to have guilty looks on their faces. Gordon snickered as he knew _exactly _what they were hiding. Then, he looked over at Virgil and _wished_ he knew what Virgil was hiding.

Jeff sat down at the table and looked at everyone. They were all being far too quiet for his liking. He looked at Scott, the resident tattletale for any information. When Scott just shrugged, he spoke. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing dad." Virgil said quietly.

"Not a thing." Gordon piped in.

Veronica and TinTin shook their heads.

"It's just been a quiet day." Manda suggested.

Katherine nodded in agreement, "Yep, quiet."

Jeff looked at John who also shrugged, "Just tired. Stella was kinda active today." He then turned his gaze to Stella who looked as if she were about to fall asleep in her potatoes.

"Penny?"

Lady Penelope shrugged, "I was just resting."

"So why do you all have guilty looks?" Jeff asked, getting irritated.

"You caught me dad." Gordon spoke up. All eyes turned to him as his guilty look turned into a huge grin, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was afraid to laugh. They looked to Jeff to see what his reaction was. When he smiled and shook his head, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Jeff looked at his potatoes and started with the light conversation, "So," he said, turning to Katherine "did you enjoy your flight?"

Katherine's eyes got huge. John glared at Gordon who shook his head. "I...uh...don't know what you're talking about Mr. Tracy..."

"Did Alan say something?" John asked. Now that the cat was out of the bag, he knew there was nothing to lose.

"No one said anything, but do you guys really think I'm that stupid?"

John looked at his father, bewildered. If no one said anything, how did he find out?

"John made me do it!" Katherine blurted out, "I told him you were going to kill us! He didn't listen!"

"Baby, I can make til death do us part come real quick." John grinned.

"You know I can take you." She laughed and stuck her tounge out.

"There will be no murder." Lady Penelope could tell that Jeff was trying his hardest not to laugh, "Besides, I never said you _couldn't_ take Katherine up on a supply run..." he suggested.

"Oh...my...God..." Gordon said slowly, "He's gone senile again! Someone call the doctor quick!"

"Your father does _not_ need a doctor." Lady Penelope corrected.

"Dude." Virgil said, "I don't wanna know."

"Speaking of not knowing." Gordon said, once again angry, "I _want_ to know what is up with you."

Jeff turned his attention to Virgil now, "Is everything okay son?"

"I'm _fine_ dad. Gordon just won't butt out."

"Then why were you beating your piano senseless?" Gordon demanded.

"He's just a little edgy." Veronica said, "All musicians are moody."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "So have the girl fight the battle for you?"

"Don't start with me Gordon Tracy!"

"Dude! Who are you? My _father_? What's this 'Gordon Tracy' business, like you're _so_ much older than me!"

"All right!" Jeff shouted, "That's enough. Take your corners please. Can't we just have a peaceful dinner here? For _once_?"

Gordon and Virgil eyed their respective plates and didn't say another word during dinner.

* * *

John and Katherine sat on thier bed and listened to Gordon and Virgil yelling and slamming doors, and pounding on doors, and throwing stuff and generally acting like children.

John shook his head, "That arguement is probably my fault."

"What did you do?" Katherine asked.

"Well, awhile back, Virgil confided in me about something. Gordon kinda picked up on it I guess and he's mad because usually Virgil comes to him. They're like best buddies or something."

"Is it bad?"

"Not really. It would piss dad off though."

"Tell me."

"No." John sighed, "I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"But I won't say anything." Katherine protested.

"I can't tell you right now. It's nothing illegal or harmful I swear."

"Okay." She sighed.

"By the way, thanks for passing all the blame to me this evening." he grinned.

"Your dad put me on the spot!" she laughed, "I didn't know what to say! I was almost certain he was going to jump over the table and strangle one of us. I'd rather it not be me."

"Thanks."

"It's a survival tactic."

"Well, for some odd reason he wasn't pissed off. But I just want to know how the hell he found out."

"Because you don't know how to turn your communicator off John Tracy." Jeff chuckled through the device.

John rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks dad." He said as he clicked off his communicator and grinned sheepishly, "I must have hit it accidentally..."

"Explains why he was so adamant about talking to Alan." Katherine giggled.

"Yeah..." John sighed, "I wonder how much he heard about Virgil."

**A/N: Dude! Gordon is pissed!**


	7. Tears In Heaven

**A/N: A tad bit more of Virgil. Lady P and Stella rivalry. Gordon...singing? WTF?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning, John didn't say anything at the breakfast table. He refused to make eye contact with his father in fear that he might ask something about Virgil. Jeff however, didn't say anything at all. He just ate his food in peace and excused himself, leaving the boys alone.

"Good morning Virgil." Gordon finally said. John cringed as he heard the bitterness cut through the air.

"Mornin' Gordie." Virgil said quietly.

"You guys aren't gunna start again are you?" Scott asked.

"Not if Virgil just tells me what's going on!"

"Gordon!" John shouted finally, "Just leave him alone!"

Virgil shook his head, stood up and left the room. Gordon scowled, "You just screwed it up John!" He stood up and followed his older brother.

* * *

Once again Virgil sat at the piano. Gordon didn't even hide this time. He walked right into the room and sat next to Virgil on the piano bench. Virgil stopped playing immediatley and glared at his younger brother. "What?"

"I just wanted to listen." Gordon said innocently, "Is this one you wrote yourself?"

"No." Virgil said suspiciously, "This is a really old song."

"It doesn't sound too familiar." Gordon wrinkled his nose, "Play some more?"

Virgil shrugged and started to play the song again. Gordon suddenly smiled, "I _do_ know that song!" He said excitedly. As Virgil continued to play, Gordon started singing along. "Would you know my name...if I saw you in heaven?...Would it be the same...If I saw you in heaven?" He frowned when Virgil stopped playing, "Was I bothering you?"

Virgil stared at him, "No...just...I never thought you had any sort of voice. I mean...at karaoke night..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I suck!"

"Well, you aren't perfect, but...you aren't bad...when you're sober."

John walked into the room, "Are we being civil in here boys?" He asked.

"John!" Virgil stood up excitedly, "I think I've found the answer to my prayers!" He looked at Gordon, "Do it again Gordie! Show John!"

Gordon shook his head, "First of all, I'm not 1 year old, I don't perform in front of an audience and I'm _definatley_ not singing in front of John!"

Virgil frowned, "but..."

John laughed, "I've heard about your karaoke Gordon."

"John, if we could somehow work it so I could use Gordie's voice."

"That's cheating!" John shouted.

"But Milli Vanilli did it!"

"Woah!" Gordon shouted out, "What the hell are we talking about?"

"Come on Gordie...just one verse for Johnny."

"I'm _not _Stella." Gordon crossed his arms, "Stop talking to me like I am." He stood up and huffed out of the room.

"But he sure is acting like her." John shrugged.

* * *

Stella sat on the floor of the lounge and played happily with her toys. Jeff shook his head and laughed, "You may be a little girl, but you are _just_ like your daddy and your uncles when they were kids."

Lady Penelope walked into the room, saw Stella and rolled her eyes.

"Penny!" The little girl shouted happily.

"Don't even start." She sighed, "I do _not _feel like dealing with you today."

Jeff stood up, "She just wants to play."

"Yes! Play! Pull my hair! Drool on me! What next?"

"I yuv you!" Stella waved to Lady Penelope.

"It's all a ploy." she crossed her arms, "She's trying to boot me out of the picture."

Jeff shook his head, "I actually find this very amusing. I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ of all people start competing with a baby for my attention."

"Well," She protested, "You pay more attention to her than you do to me."

"I have a little secret for you." He motioned for her to come closer, then he whispered into her ear, "She's a baby."

"I should smack you for being a smart ass!" She shouted.

Jeff's jaw dropped, "Wow. You've been hanging around with the boys far too long. I never thought I'd hear you even utter a swear word!"

"This isn't funny!"

"What's not funny?" John asked as he entered the room, "Thanks for keeping an eye on Stella dad. We're taking her out now." He picked up the baby and left the room before either Jeff or Lady Penelope had a chance to say anything.

"While the jealousy bit is kind of a turn on, I'm really worried about your sanity." Jeff laughed.

With a "Hmph!" Lady Penelope stormed off.

* * *

"Come on Gordon. PLEASE?" Virgil begged, "I'll tell you everything, I swear! You could really help me out!"

"Oh, so when I wasn't of any value to you, you kept me in the dark!" Gordon grumbled.

"It's not that Gordon!" Virgil was now at the groveling point, "I'll give you ten percent!"

"If it's money you're talking, then I don't need it!"

"Gordon." Virgil said in a more serious tone, "Come on. Just hear me out at least."

"Fine." Gordon sat down, "Shoot."

**A/N: Well, that's that for a couple days. I'm off again. Who wants to buy me a new laptop? LOL**

**The song I used was "Tears In Heaven" by Eric Clapton. I love that song, so here's all the lyrics:**

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
here in heaven.

Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
here in heaven.

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please,  
begging please.

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
tears in heaven.

Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
here in heaven.

**Doesn't it just _seem_ like a Tracy song?**


	8. Taking Advantage of IR?

**A/N: Virgil explains his plan, the 'Birds go out on a rescue, Penny goes shopping in Beverly Hills. And little Miss Stella? Well, you'll have to see!**

"I don't believe this." Gordon said once Virgil had explained his "Master Plan". "You want _me_ to somehow sing for _you_?"

"Yeah!" Virgil said excitedly, "But no one can know."

"Virgil! You're forgetting one thing! I.Can't.Sing."

Virgil sighed, "Gordon, I just_ heard_ you."

"And you're still asking me to do it?" Gordon rolled his eyes, "You sound like a guy trying to get his girlfriend to fool around. Come on baby! I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

Virgil laughed, "Well, I didn't know you felt that way about me Gordie."

Gordon scowled and threw a pillow at his brother, "Pervert!" He stood up and stormed out of Virgil's room.

* * *

Jeff stormed through the halls looking for Lady Penelope. After her little fuss about Stella, she'd just dissapeared. 

"Woah!" Scott said as his father ran into him, "Troubled?"

"Sorry Scott." Jeff shook his head, "Have you seen Penny?"

"FAB1 just shot out of here like a rocket." Scott shrugged, "I think she's gone for now."

"Oh God..."

"What's wrong dad?"

"She's gone shopping." Jeff's eyes became very wide with fear.

Scott just shrugged, "It's not like either of you have money problems."

"It's not the money I'm worried about..." Jeff said nervously, "It's the closet space."

"Worse than usual?"

"She's been angry with me more than usual. You do the math." He started to walk towards his room.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. I'll be bunking in one of the silos for awhile."

"How long?" Scott asked.

"Until Stella graduates and goes to college." Jeff let out a small smile, to let Scott know he was only mostly kidding.

"I take it the rest of us aren't allowed to have children now?" Scott grinned.

"No girls."

* * *

Lady Penelope had decided the best place to get her mind off of everything was Rodeo (Ro-day-oh not Ro-dee-oh) Drive. "All right Parker, just leave me here, come back in a couple hours.In fact, I'll just give you a ring when I'm ready." 

"Are you sure you wouldn't like an escort?" he asked. Unless they were on Tracy Island he was right there beside her.

"I can take care of myself thank you." She said, "I prefer to be alone right now."

With a nod, Parker took off. Lady Penelope smiled as she looked at the stores just waiting for her to spend her money.

It wasn't long before a very nice looking young man sauntered up to here, "'scuse me Miss." He grinned, "I couldn't help but notice you were by yourself."

"My, we are the sharp one aren't we?" she smiled.

"I was just trying to help." The man said innocently.

"Yes." Lady Penelope sighed, "Try and help yourself into my pants. Well it's not working."

"Married?"

"Five children." She grinned as she walked off laughing to herself. It wasn't a complete lie.

* * *

Jeff paced nervously in his room. It just wasn't like her to be gone this long. He stopped and stared at the door when he heard a knock, "Yeah?" 

"Hey dad." It was John, "Something's come up and we've gotta go. Scott's in Thunderbird One. Virgil's got 2 and Gordon's gunna be manning 4. They're getting ready for takeoff now. I'm going to be up at the Command Post, I'm just on standby."

"Need me to do anything?"

"Nah. Brains has control if I have to go."

"Baby?"

"Kat's got her." He looked at his father, "Oh, I get it. All right, I'll ask her if she can part for about an hour."

Jeff smiled at his son, "F.A.B."

A few moments later John returned with Stella, "She's just on loan dad. If you don't have her back within an hour, hurricane Katherine is going to break loose."

"Got it." Jeff stated as he took the baby.

Stella seemed happy enough. However once she was seated on the bed, toys in hand she frowned and looked around the room, "Penny?"

Jeff laughed, "You scared her off you little booger."

"Penny?" Stella's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry." Jeff said. He looked at the toys she had brought, "Oh look! Rockets!" he took one of the toy airplanes and made flying noises attempting to cheer her up.

"Penny!" Stella wailed.

At that very moment, Lady Penelope walked in, shopping bags in hand, "I'm back. Sorry I took so long-"

"Penny!" Stella crawled towards the end of the bed, sat down and put her hands in the air, "Penny up!"

Lady Penelope rolled her eyes, "We're not starting this again." She said to the child, "You need to learn to share. In fact, I am going to sit down right next to your grandfather." She sat down on the bed and kissed Jeff.

Stella crawled back to Jeff and pushed him, "MY PENNY!"

"Hey!" Jeff said.

"Mine."

Lady Penelope laughed, "I see the tables have turned." She picked up the baby and left the room.

* * *

Once home from their mission, Virgil grabbed Gordon's arm, "Come on. You have to at least give it a shot." 

"But I don't know your stuff Virg." He complained, "Besides, I'm tired. Those kids were crazy."

"Um...they were kind of drowning." Virgil said.

"It's not that!" Gordon shouted, "It's all the marriage proposals I got afterwards!"

"Awe, but ickle Gordie! You've got purty lips!"

"Shut up!"

"So how the hell did they get all the way out there?" John asked.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Stupid college initiation. I don't even want to get into how stupid it was or why the stupid Coast Guard couldn't get off their asses and do their jobs."

"So what, they just depend on the Thunderbirds?" John asked.

"I guess that's the way they see it. I mean seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, it was but they could have handled it. They were right there." Scott seemed thoroughly annoyed that the services of International Rescue were most definatley being taken advantage of.

"So next time they give us a ring, let's tell them to shove it!" Virgil said excitedly.

"We can't do that." John said, "As much as we'd like to sometimes, we just can't do that."

"People are getting lazy." Scott sighed, "I'm going to talk to dad about this."

Virgil shook his head, "I'm sure dad isn't going to be too pleased. Come on Gordon."


	9. Disneyland Shattered, Stealing Babies?

**A/N: Lemme give you a 1 up on Army Banter. SITREP is an acronym (sp?) for "Situation Report". Took me a bit to figure that one out...I'm so blonde! Did I mention that I bought the Thunderbirds movie a couple days ago? Between me and my daughter we've had it play about 5 times today. Hehe. I had an excuse, it was my in-flight movie as I was driving too and from work. :P**

**bograt: I love Tears In Heaven too! I used to play it all the time on piano. I had the song memorized I played it so much! And now, it's been so long that I can't remember how to read the bass line of the piano music. But I can still play it on my flute! Hehe. We should do a duet! (once I figure this stinkin' piano out!)**

**On to the next chapter!**

"Perfect." Virgil smiled.

"I dunno Virg." Gordon said.

"Wanna hear the playback?"

"Not really."

"Well, thanks though." Virgil smiled, "honestly, you have _no_ idea how much I appreciate it."

"If it works, let me know." Gordon shrugged.

* * *

Jeff sat in the lounge with Lady Penelope. He was still thinking over what Scott had told him about the latest rescue. "I'm really not amused with the way people think." He commented.

"They just get relaxed with the way things are." She replied.

"You don't think things are getting relaxed around here do you?" He asked.

"They are and they aren't." She answered, "But not in a bad way. The boys are still disciplined in their rescues, but, everyone seems a lot less uptight around here."

"You mean me."

"Not just you." She smiled as she cuddled up to him.

"Dad!" John came running in, "Have you seen Stella's coat?"

"John, it's like ninety degrees outside! And humid! What does she need her coat for?" Jeff asked.

"Kat's taking her to Marie's for a visit." John said, "She couldn't wait a few more days ya know? I mean-"

"You mean what?" Katherine walked in with Stella, "Nevermind, I found her coat." She dangled the fluffy pink coat from her free hand.

"Now _that_ is a nice coat." Lady Penelope remarked, "Do you think they make one in my size?"

"You don't need any more clothes." Jeff commented, "Have a nice trip Katherine."

"Why don't you just go _after _I leave?" John asked.

"We're only going for a couple hours. Stop arguing." She kissed him on the nose and headed out.

"_Women_." John muttered as he left the room.

"Dad! Dad!" Virgil ran into the room, "Alan's on the line, MAJOR power outage in California."

"Just a power outage?" Jeff asked.

"Well, not exactly." Virgil said, "Seems a private jet crashed into Disneyland. Hit quite a few powerlines. Most of Anaheim is out, people are stuck on rides and in buildings. There was a huge explosion. We're on our way now." Virgil ran off, followed by Jeff.

"Terrorists?"

"No dad. Private jet. It was an accident. The guy lost control and took out whatever was in his path. Apparently that huge castle stopped him finally." Virgil went towards his portrait, along with Scott, Gordon and John.

"Rides are crumbling and people are in danger." Scott said as the doors opened, "Rescue teams are having a hell of a time getting to them all, so we're going in."

"F.A.B." Jeff stated as the doors closed and the boys took off. He called up to Alan, "Alan! Give me a SITREP on the current crisis."

"F.A.B. Dad." Alan said as he looked at his monitors, "There are a ton of fires over on Main Street. Fantasyland is completely totaled. Infrared shows there may be some survivors there, but it's hard to tell. TB2 took the Firefly. Damn...the fires are spreading. People are trying to evacuate, but it's just causing more chaos."

"Thunderbird 5 this is Thunderbird 1."

"Good to hear ya Scott!" Alan said. Jeff listened to what was going on.

"I'm almost there. ETA 2 minutes."

"Thunderbird 5 this is Thunderbird 2."

"Go ahead Virg!"

"We're not far behind. Once we get there, John is going to take the Firefly out and see if he can extinguish some of those fires. There are a ton of people here. Our best bet is to just assist the rescue workers by puting out the fires and moving any debris we can."

"F.A.B." Scott said, "I'm on scene. Thunderbird 2 where are you?"

"Not far behind." Virgil stated again.

"Those firefighters can't control the fires. Deploy the Firefly as soon as you can!"

"What about the jet?" Gordon asked.

"One of us is going to have to go in there, but I don't think the pilot, nor anyone nearby the castle could have survived." Scott said, "It looks pretty ugly."

"We're on scene!" Virgil shouted as he buzzed by Scott who was hovering overhead.

"Hey! Watch the ass!"

"Oh, but it's such a nice ass. I'd buzz by again, but we've got a fire to extinguish!" Virgil laughed as he landed Thunderbird 2. The Pod opened and John took the Firefly out.

"Thunderbird 2 to Firefly, we're going to go land somewhere a bit safer, you get those flames, we'll go help get those people!"

"F.A.B." John said.

Thunderbird 1 touched down and Thunderbird 2 came in to land. "Get the emergency equipment Virgil!" Scott ordered.

"Yes Miss Boss!" Gordon smiled as he helped Virgil get the emergency equipment off of TB2.

Jeff continued to listen to his sons chatter. "Damn." He whispered, "When did they get so good at this?"

"I believe it was some time after you taught them the ropes." Lady Penelope walked into the room. She looked at the screen, "Alan darling, how are things going?"

"Just fine Lady P." Alan answered, "John's got most of the fire out. Scott and Virgil went to help those in the immediate area and Gordon's helping security with the evacuation. It's not quite as chaotic as it was. Rescue teams have been able to get through Fantasyland. Looks pretty devastating though."

"Will there be any need for my assistance?" She asked.

"Nah." Alan shrugged, "We're handling it."

"Looks like you've been voted out too." Jeff grinned.

"Oh stop it." She turned her nose up, "It's only this once."

"Oh Mr. Tracy..."

Jeff turned his attention to another screen, "How did you get on this signal?" He shouted. _Frequency hopping just isn't what it used to be._ He thought.

The Hood smiled, "We all have our little secrets. I think you should be more concerned as to why I'm on this frequency."

"What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't this man ever rest?" Lady Penelope rolled her eyes, "You've become more of an annoyance than any actual threat."

Jeff looked at his on-screen map in horror as Katherine's distress signal popped up, "You're sick. And you've stooped _very_ low."

"I'm almost certain most of your men are on a mission..." The Hood mused, "It was a pity I had to take out a small aircraft just to get your attention..." With that, he dissapeared.

"We've gotta go." Jeff said.

"I'll have Parker bring the car around."

"Dad!" It was John, "I just got a blip from Kat's distress signal, is everything okay?"

"John," Jeff sighed, "Penny and I are taking FAB1. Once you boys get that situation under control, I want you all to rendevous with us. Katherine's signal should still be going, but call me, so I can give you the coordinates."

"Dad..."

"Everything is under control, you do your job and we'll handle things until you meet up with us."


	10. I Should Have Killed Him

**A/N: Well, here we go. Not too much longer before Johnny returns to Thunderbird 5. Not too much longer until Virgil's "audition". **

**Hope ya'll enjoy! I know I've been slow! But, I'm on a pretty wacky schedule right now.**

"Yes..." The Hood smiled, "I knew you'd come running."

"This is low. Even for you." Jeff said, "I mean, kidnapping? What kind of sicko are you?"

"Especially since you also killed all those other innocent people at Disneyland." Lady Penelope frowned.

"Why should you be bothered by their problems?" The Hood stepped closer, "What have these people ever done for you Jeff? Who came to your rescue when your wife died hm?"

"You fuck!" Jeff shouted as he ran towards The Hood, ready to attack.

"JEFF!"

Jeff was thrown across the room. He silently cursed the wall that stopped him.

"Dad!" Scott ran into the room.

"Scott!" Lady Penelope rushed up to him, "Where are your brothers?"

"Not here yet." Scott lied as he looked over at The Hood.

"Well, we must send them a welcoming comittee."

"Leave them alone!" Lady Penelope shouted. "Honestly, have you _nothing_ better to do than pick on this family?"

"My dear Lady." The Hood grinned, "It just so happens that _this _family has something I want."

Jeff sat up, "You can go to hell."

"Give me Tracy Island and I'll give you your granddaughter back."

Lady Penelope looked at Jeff as he stood up, "How about, you give me Katherine and Stella back...and I won't kill you."

"Jeff! You can't do that!" Lady Penelope shouted.

"Interesting bargain Mr. Tracy. How about, you give me Tracy Island and I won't kill them...or you...or your entire family."

"You're an asshole." Scott stated.

"Naughty boy." The Hood sent him across the room.

"You fucking asshole!"

Everyone turned around as they heard a shot fired. John was standing on the stairs. The Hood hit the ground.

"John!" Jeff shouted as he watched his son aim once again towards the downed man.

"How dare you even _think _about coming near my family!"

"Don't do it John!" Jeff shouted.

John ran down the stairs and grabbed The Hood's collar, "Where the fuck did you put them?"

Blood was pouring out from The Hood's shoulder, but still, he grinned, "I can't tell you that."

John put the gun to his head, "You'll tell me or so help me God I will shoot you!"

"So shoot me. Kill me. You'll never find them."

"John no!" Jeff shouted, but John wasn't listening.

"Where _are_ they?"

"Here lies the dilema. I know something you need to know." The Hood said smugly, "I'm bleeding to death slowly, you have a gun to my head. If you kill me, I can't tell you anything. However, if I don't tell you anything, you'll kill me."

"I don't give a shit." John stated, "I can kill you and still find them."

"Ah yes, but will you find them in time?"

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" The Hood sneered, "So why don't you just kill me? You seem so hesitant."

"I swear to God if you hurt them-"

"John!" Virgil shouted, "John no!"

John looked up towards the stairs and saw his younger brother, "You don't understand Virg!"

"John don't!" Virgil yelled, "You're gunna regret it if you do! Besides, Kat and Stella are fine. Gordie's got them!"

"You're lying!"

"That's right." The Hood encouraged him, "Your brother is lying to you."

John turned back around, "You shut up! You're about ten seconds from death!"

Jeff sighed and tried to talk calmly to his distressed son, "John. Virgil would have no reason to lie to you. He's your brother." He stepped closer to his son, "Just put the gun down."

"Back off dad." John warned.

"John." Lady Penelope said, "Please don't do this."

"I'm warning you too! Back off!"

"Go ahead John, kill me. You'll be rid of me forever."

"John!"

Click.

"Dammit." John cursed.

"Thank God for a brain lapse." Jeff sighed as he grabbed his now unarmed son.

"Dad!"

Jeff looked at his communicator, "What's up son?"

Alan's voice rang like a shot, "Police are on thier way, ETA 2 minutes."

"Great, how did they get involved?"

"Neighbors called I guess?" Alan shrugged.

"Scott!" Jeff shouted, "Restrain The Hood. I've got John."

"What about Kat and Stella?" Virgil asked.

"Take them to Thunderbird 2." Jeff ordered.

"You heard him Gordie!"

* * *

Virgil smiled as Gordon sat next to him on the piano bench. "Really Gordie, thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Gordon laughed, "How many more songs we got?"

"Just two." Virgil grinned, "But if you want we can play 'Tears In Heaven' first."

"Nah." Gordon said, "reminds me too much of mom."

"Yeah. Me too." Virgil sighed, "You know, it was one of the first big songs she taught me?"

"Cool." Gordon said, "I can't believe you remember that far back. Little Mozart wannabe."

"Shut up." Virgil ruffled his brother's hair, "Let's do that one we've been practicing."

"Right." Gordon laughed, "And stop messing up my hair! I'll steal your hair gel if you do it again!"

"Hah!" Virgil laughed, "Okay, practice round, let's go." He began playing one of his songs and slowly nodded as Gordon sang along, scrunching his nose whenever his younger brother hit a rotten note.

John came in, still looking unhappy, "Guys, Stella's sleeping. Keep it down?"

"Geez Johnny. I've never seen you so cranky." Virgil said.

"You lie." Gordon stated, "Remember when he found out Kat was pregnant?"

"Guys!" John shouted, "I'm not in the mood for your joking okay? I just had this huge hour long lecture from dad and I'm 'grounded' until I leave for Thunderbird 5 tomorrow. And then when I return he said my 'grounding' is indefinate."

"Dad's not letting you fly any more missions?" Gordon asked, "It's not like you're the first to try and kill that man."

"No, but I am the first who held a gun to his head." John sassed, "Just bug off!"

"Didn't mean to step into your personal space." Virgil said. Then he turned back to Gordon, "We'll finish tomorrow when John leaves."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" Lady Penelope asked.

Jeff sighed, "I don't know. It's just that...well..."

"Well what?" She asked.

"He scared me today."

"He was protecting his family."

"I know, but he shut out everyone. I just think he needs some time away from the hot zone."

"You're going to drive him crazy." She warned, "You know he doesn't like to feel as if he's being babied or getting special treatment."

"That's why I'm still letting him go up tomorrow." Jeff stated.

* * *

John leaned back onto his pillow with a heavy mind. He groaned when he heard the door open.

"Sorry." Katherine rolled her eyes, "Though you might want some company. You've been moody all afternoon."

"And you're like the 500th person to bring that up!" John said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" She yelled, "I know you've had a bad day, but it's no excuse for you to be an asshole to me!"

John sighed, "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Forget about it." She said gently as she sat next to him, "I'll just use it for ammo when you forget my birthday."

"That's so sweet." He stuck his tounge out and grinned.

"I swear Johnny, you're worse than a woman on the rag." She laughed.

"Stop it." He closed his eyes, "I should have killed him."

"Then you wouldn't be any better than him." She said as she cuddled up to him, "Besides, everything turned out okay. He's in prison again. Obviously wounded, so it's not like he'll be going anywhere for awhile."

"God, I've got the biggest headache."

"Stop it." she scolded, "It's your last night on earth and you are _not_ pulling that stunt."


	11. Someone's In A Good Mood

**A/N: Okay, another chapter! Alan's coming back! John's in a good mood. Virgil and Gordon finish recording. Manda and Katherine are sneaking the ice cream and Scott is dumb. I tried to add some of my favorite humor to this chapter seeing as the last chapter involved poor Johnny getting "grounded". snuggles him**

Virgil was the first to speak up after John left, "Boy, he sure seemed to be in a good mood this morning."

"Was he _whistling_?" Gordon asked.

Jeff raised his eyebrow, "You two sound like a couple of women."

"He's right you know." Katherine giggled, "You two have got all of us beat on the gossip mill."

"Kat, you've _got_ to admit that he went from Mr. PMS to Mr. Sunshine all in a matter of less than twelve hours." Gordon stated.

She smirked, "And you're telling me this like I don't know?"

"Gordon," Virgil placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Just stop right there. I don't want to know any more."

Virgil looked up as a very dishelved Manda walked into the room. "They're doing it again." She grumbled in almost a whisper.

"Doing what?" Scott asked, "Are you still feeling sick?"

"Those two." She pointed at Gordon and Virgil, "And yes, I'm still feeling sick. I can hardly breathe, barely talk-"

Lady Penelope hung her head, "It wasn't exactly thier fault this time..."

"Yeah! If it was our fault Veronica and TinTin would be sick too!" Virgil stated, "Blame Lady P!"

"Will you people stop picking up every virus that flys through the air?" Manda rolled her eyes.

Jeff tried not to laugh, but ended up having an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"I still say he's cracked." Gordon mused as he looked at his father.

"Come on Gordie." Virgil motioned towards the hall, "Let's go pick up the ebola virus while we're at it."

"Well," Lady Penelope said after the two left, "The other three seem pretty normal..."

"We don't take responsibility for Virgil and Gordon." Scott grinned, "I personally think they're adopted."

Jeff smiled, "Sorry Scott, they're definatley not adopted."

"I guess you would know best." Scott shrugged.

"Now, now." Lady Penelope smiled, "We love them anyway."

Jeff shook his head, "They're just um...quirky. Haven't quite grown out of childhood yet."

"There's actually hope for Virgil. But I don't think Gordon will ever grow out of childhood." Scott laughed.

* * *

"Awesome." Virgil grinned, "Are you sure you don't want to hear the playback?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Gordon laughed.

"Okay, well, then I'm just going to package this and deliver it. Hopefully they'll hear it and won't require a personal appearance. But we still need to think of a plan for the 12th."

"Doesn't Alan's friend have a bunch of wierd equipment?" Gordon asked, "Maybe we can convince him to help us out."

"But he can't know why."

"Great, you find him." Gordon smiled, "I'm going to go steal my niece for a bit."

"Yeah, John is _quite_ stingy with his daughter isn't he?" Virgil laughed.

"The _nerve_." Gordon laughed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"All safe and sound dad." John smiled, "Alan's on his way out now." 

"Anything that needs our attention?" Jeff asked.

"Nope." John said, "Everything is in the green. There seems to be some interesting weather going on over by Japan. Nothing yet, but I'll keep an eye out."

Jeff smiled, "Alright son."

John closed down communication and took another glance at his monitors, "Looks to be a fairly boring month." He smiled as he connected to the internet.

Katherine looked up when she heard someone sign on, "Playing already Johnny?" She laughed to herself.

"Pssst." John typed.

She sat for a moment without saying anything.

"Psssssssssssssssst."

"Yes?" She finally typed.

"I miss you."

"Already?" She smiled, "It's only been a couple hours!"

"How's Stella?"

"Off with her Uncle Gordie."

"So you're alone..."

"Don't you get any ideas!" She blushed, "I'm logging off!"

* * *

_One Week Later_

Virgil watched as Gordon walked down the hall. When his younger brother least expected it, Virgil jumped out onto his back and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"EW!" Gordon shouted, "Freak! Get off of me!"

Virgil grinned, "I can't talk!" He said horsely, "Nor can I breathe."

Gordon shook his head as his brother sniffled. "You've got issues. How did you do it?"

"I kept stealing drinks from Lady P's glass. Manda's too."

"Dude." Gordon sighed, "You have some definate issues. I know Manda knows you're a freak, but if Lady P rats you out, dads gunna think you're hitting on her."

"Lady P has known me a lot longer than Manda has. She knows I'm a freak. Plus, dad knows what I'm up to." Virgil began to have a coughing fit.

"Looks like whispering has taken it's toll." Gordon laughed as he walked off, "Oh yeah! And don't ever kiss me again! Freak!"

* * *

Katherine took out the mint chip ice cream and the biggest spoon she could find. She did a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, then she walked towards the table. 

"I saw that." Jeff said as he walked by.

"No you didn't!" She called after him.

"But I did." Manda smiled.

"You seem to be feeling better." Katherine laughed.

"You seem to be hungry." Manda laughed as she looked at Katherine's stomach.

Katherine's jaw dropped, "You're worse than the boys!"

"Are you?"

"NO!"

"Just asking." Manda shrugged, "So...you gunna eat _all_ that ice cream?"

"Are you perhaps the one that is craving?" Katherine asked smugly.

"I think _not_." Manda pretended to look shocked.

"Well...you _are _gaining weight." Katherine joked, "There's not a little Scott Jr. coming along?"

"Woah!" Scott said as he walked in with the mail, "I walked in on the wrong end of that conversation."

"Don't worry Scott." Manda laughed, "We're just kidding."

"I don't know..." Scott sighed, "You've both been kind of...um...what's the word I'm looking for? Cranky? Yeah! That's it. You've both been cranky lately."

"I cannot believe he just said that." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"The _nerve_." Manda said as she took the ice cream and shook it, "Nice and melty." She opened the top and dumped it on Scott's head.

"I feel better." Katherine shrugged.

"Me too." Manda took the mail, "Thanks, we'll deliver."

Lady Penelope walked into the kitchen and took a look at Scott, "What happened to the ice cream? I was hungry."

Scott scowled, "I'm noteven going to say _anything_ to you."

* * *

Virgil sat patiently by the phone waiting for the call. Veronica kept looking over at him, but rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything. 

She was just about to say something when the phone rang...


	12. All Your BaseAnd Babysitting

**A/N: Sorry everyone! I was totally stuck on plot line. Anyway, here we go!**

Gordon looked at Virgil who was grinning from ear to ear. "Whatever you're so happy about, I don't know." He said"But _please_ don't kiss me again"

"We did it Gordie!" Virgil whispered excitedly. "They love me! I mean...us"

"Someone's going to find out." Gordon shook his head. "Do you have to go in on the twelfth still?"

Virgil shook his head, "They said to rest because I'm sick. They don't want me losing my voice permanently."

"You mean _my_ voice." Gordon laughed, "Stay away from me."

"Shh." Scott said as he snuck up behind Gordon, "Secret meeting in the hallway."

"Scott!" Gordon and Virgil jumped about ten feet.

"What mischief are we planning today?" Scott raised his eyebrow.

"N-nothing." Gordon said innocently, "You've got to stop snooping on us! Go have your own children to torment!"

"He just feels left out." Virgil shrugged, "Not cool enough to hang around with us."

Scott rolled his eyes, "You two need to grow up."

"Cheer up Scott," Gordon grinned, "We're just having our midlife crisis."

"Okay, DAD is old enough for a midlife crisis. Or two...or maybe even three by now. You two? Way too young. You're babies."

"Hello? You do remember Alan right?" Gordon wrinkled his nose, "_he's_ the baby."

"I am not!" Alan stated as he entered the hall, "I'm practically an adult."

"Not quite sprout." Scott laughed as he ruffled his youngest brother's hair, "And you shouldn't be snooping."

"Don't do that," Alan pulled back, "And I wasn't snooping, I was escaping."

"From who?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, Lady P's pretty tame today." Gordon joked.

"TinTin." Alan rolled his eyes, "She's like horrible today. I almost hate saying this, but I'm glad _I'm_ not the one who has to deal with it." He stormed off and sought refuge in his room.

"Great." Gordon sighed, "I'm still paying for it."

Scott laughed, "Just avoid her. Trust me. I had a horrible experience with Manda and Katherine earlier that resulted with ice cream on my head."

"What did you do?" Gordon asked wide eyed.

"I told them they were both being extra cranky..."

"You're stupid." Gordon shook his head, "Come on Virg. Let's get out of here."

* * *

John sighed as he replayed the previous month's events through his head. So much had happened in so little time. Stella had turned one, began to walk, and had even been kidnapped for the first, and probably not the last time. Just because she was a Tracy. A particularly little Tracy that couldn't defend herself like her Grandfather, Daddy and Uncles. He had almost killed someone because of her. Even when the danger was gone and killing him would bring nothing but regret, he'd still tried. 

"Daddy!"

John shook his head and tried to shake the thoughts. He smiled at his daughter. "Hey kiddo!" He grinned, "Up late tonight aren't we?"

Katherine smiled, "She just wanted to give you a call before bed time."

John stuck his tongue out, "_you_ snubbed me earlier."

"Night night Daddy." Stella giggled.

"Night Princess." John winked and blew a kiss.

Stella laughed and blew kisses at her father until her mother moved her away from the screen, "I'll be right back."

John nodded and waited for her return. He glanced around at the monitors, making sure nothing major was happening, "Boring month ahead." He reminded himself again.

"I've never heard you describe Thunderbird 5 as...boring." Katherine giggled.

"Oh!" John laughed, "Didn't realize you came back."

"Boring?" Katherine said again.

"Well..." John stammered, "Sometimes."

"I've just never heard you use those words in the same sentence. Alan, maybe, you, never." Katherine shook her head.

John leaned back in his seat. "It's just one of those days ya know? I mean, I went from running around like a mad man all month and then I get up here and there's...nothing. It's quiet. It's like stepping off a roller coaster and going straight to bed."

"Speaking of bed, I think that's where I'm headed now." she yawned, "I'm tired."

"Me too." He agreed, "at least I don't have to keep my eye on the gruesome twosome up here."

"You don't have to down here either."

"Maybe I don't have to, but if I don't, who's going to keep them in line?" John laughed, "Scott's fed up with them."

"That's what little brothers are for." She said.

John laughed, "go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"We completely rock!" Virgil stated at the breakfast table the next morning. Veronica didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"You know you couldn't do it without me." Gordon laughed.

"How are you gentlemen!" Scott came into the dining room.

Gordon and Virgil looked at him, hoping he hadn't heard anything. When Scott looked confused that no one had replied to his statement, Gordon grinned.

"What?" Scott asked.

"All your base are belong to us!" Gordon shouted. He and Virgil rolled into fits of laughter.

"You two are so immature sometimes." Scott shook his head, but laughed anyway.

Alan came running in after hearing Gordon's remark, "You have no chance to survive! Make your time!"

"What you say!" Virgil shouted.

Scott finally decided to join in, "Somebody set up us the bomb!"

Everyone stopped. Gordon shook his head and laughed, "no you idiot, we're past that part."

"Do you boys know how early it is?" Jeff walked in looking particularly cranky.

"Come on dad." Scott said, "you're usually up before us. Shouldn't you be proud that we finally beat you and you don't have to complain that we're lazy?"

Jeff didn't say anything; he just sat down and rubbed his eyes. His sons looked at him, wondering why he was in such a bad mood.

"Did you and Lady P have a fight?" Gordon blurted out.

"You're an idiot." Virgil elbowed his brother, "Come on, we've got work to do."

"I thought we were done." Gordon stated.

"No. We're not." He grabbed Gordon's arm and the two left the table before Jeff could explode.

* * *

"You talked to Fermat right?" Virgil asked once they had safely retreated to Gordon's room. 

"Sure." Gordon shrugged, "He's working on something for us. So why did we have to leave the table?"

"Because you just don't know when to shut up." Virgil stated, "Honestly, why do you ask those loaded questions?"

Gordon shrugged again, "in my nature I guess."

Virgil shook his head as a devilish grin crossed his brother's face, "You're awful."

"Dude! When did you suddenly decide to grow up?" Gordon frowned, "You used to love stuff like this! We were the masters!"

"You're the prankster Gordie, I was always just along for the ride remember?" Virgil sighed, "and it's not that I've grown up, I just know where to draw the line."

"There never used to be a line to draw." Gordon crossed his arms.

"Are you going to whine like a baby about a stupid joke?" Virgil shouted.

"Why are you such a damn stick in the mud all of the sudden?" Gordon shouted back.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive long enough to have fulfilling lives!" Virgil argued.

Gordon wrinkled his nose, "You need to get out." He said flatly, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Virgil scowled and left the room. Gordon slammed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes when two seconds later, a furious pounding came from the other side. "Go away!" He shouted.

"Don't you use that tone with me young man!" Came the voice from the other side.

"Oh shit." Gordon whispered, "Um…come in?"

Jeff Tracy was not amused. He stepped into his son's room and frowned.

"Um…I'm sorry about the comment at the table?" Gordon began apologizing.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever."

_Whatever? _Gordon thought, _he never says whatever!_

"I'm here because you and Virgil seem hell bent on waking up the entire household!" Jeff began lecturing, "You do know that other people live here right? You also know that several of them are still sleeping right?" No time for Gordon to answer, "Not to mention if you wake up Stella too early, she'll be cranky all day. I'm sure Katherine won't be amused. In fact, if you did wake her up, I'll have Katherine let _you _take care of the problem."

"Virgil was yelling too!" Gordon protested rather loudly. He immediately wished he could take those words back. Jeff scowled even more and Stella let out an annoyed wail.

"You can work the babysitting schedule with Virgil." Jeff stated as he left the room.

Katherine was the next person to come into Gordon's room. Stella had stopped wailing, but her eyes were red and she wasn't her usual cheerful self. "Your father said you were responsible for this." She said, obviously irritated.

He tried not to. But it was just so easy, "Well, actually, I think it was John's fault."

Katherine had the same pissed off look that his father had. Gordon cringed at the similarities. She didn't say anything, but thrust the cranky toddler in his arms and then stormed out of the room.

**A/N: Gasp! The fight! What will become of the gruesome twosome? Haha! Babysitting duties! LOL**


	13. Making Amends

TinTin quietly snuck into Gordon's room. She saw the look on his face and she almost considered leaving. "What's wrong with you?"

"Virgil's a dumbass and because of it, I'm on cranky toddler patrol." Gordon grumbled.

Stella frowned at her Uncle and tried to wriggle out of his arms. TinTin giggled, "Awe, cute Gordon."

"Shut up." Gordon scowled as he walked past her. Stella continued to fight his hold as he walked down the hall with her. He didn't notice Virgil going the opposite direction.

"Watch where you're going!" Virgil scolded.

"Yes _dad_." Gordon glared at his older brother.

"Are you still pissed off?"

Gordon ignored his brother's last statement and walked down towards the dining area, "Stupid Virgil." He muttered.

* * *

John practically jumped out of his seat with excitement. It was almost better than the time he found Alan left a porno in the DVD drive. He called his father right away.

"What is it John?" Jeff asked.

"There's been an explosion on a boat!" John exclaimed, "One of those cruise lines. They can't put the fire out and the thing is going down like the Titanic."

"Don't sound so excited about it John." Jeff shook his head as the alarm went off.

"Sorry, it's been slow." John shrugged as he gave his father a location.

* * *

"I _swear_ that's never happened before!" Gordon said as his brother's teased him relentlessly.

"At least it didn't affect the rescue. We got the people of the ship." Scott tried to hide his smile, but it wasn't working.

"I can see it now!" Alan laughed, "Aquanaut gets seasick in his own submarine! Thunderbird 4 pilot tosses cookies during rescue!"

"Good LORD!" Gordon shouted, "leave me alone!"

"Maybe he's pregnant." Alan joked some more.

Scott didn't hesitate to continue, "Well, he _does_ have a lot of sex with himself."

Gordon scowled, "Up yours."

"Come on guys," Virgil sighed, "Leave him alone."

"Don't start standing up for me now." Gordon stuck his tongue out, "By the way, I'm taking a shower, _you_ can take care of Stella."

Virgil stared after his brother, "What was that all about?"

Jeff sighed, "I'm taking a new approach to this whole parenting thing. I don't know, I don't want to know. Keep it at a low decibel level and I'll be happy and oblivious."

"Now why couldn't you have taken that approach when we were teenagers?" Scott smiled, "I could have gotten away with a lot more."

"Don't even get me started." Jeff stated, "Your mother almost strangled me several times when I fell asleep on 'Waiting Up For Scott' duty."

"And that's why I'm not having kids." Scott laughed, "Because I hear that whatever I've done, it comes back around ten times worse."

"I always thought it was because you were shooting blanks." Virgil poked his brother in the side.

"Boys!" Jeff shook his head, "I don't want to know remember?"

* * *

Virgil walked into Gordon's room. "Knock much?" Gordon asked sarcastically.

"Look dude, I know you're pissed off at me, but…I'm sorry." Virgil looked for some sort of reaction from his younger brother.

"Sometimes you seem to forget that I'm younger than you." Gordon frowned.

"I know I forget, because you're not _that_ much younger and I don't know, sometimes it's like we're twins."

"Yeah. I guess so." Gordon shrugged, "But we're _not_ twins."

Virgil sighed, "I know, but we're so damn close. Ever since you stopped being the baby."

Gordon laughed, "Damn Alan."

"Yeah, damn Alan." Virgil agreed. "If he hadn't shown up, you would have been the whiny baby and I would have been cheated out of a kick ass brother."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." he sighed, "I mean, look at Scott, he's like…well, Dad Jr. Then we have John, who's so wrapped up in whatever he's obsessed with at the moment-"

"Which right now happens to be something other than the stars." Gordon interrupted.

"Yeah, who'd have thought?" Virgil agreed, "And then there's me. We never really hung out before Alan was around. Remember? I always trailed around Scott and John, spending most of my time idolizing them while you were babied by Mom."

"Remember? You couldn't come within ten feet of me without getting smacked for teasing me or something." the red-head laughed at the memory.

"Oh man, don't even get me started!" Virgil pointed his finger at Gordon and started scolding, "I'm warning you Virgil Tracy! You leave your brother alone! John! Stop telling him he's adopted! What's wrong with you boys?"

"Then Alan came around and it was, 'Gordon! Stop belching the alphabet! Don't pull your brother's hair! If I see one more water balloon, you'll be grounded for a month!'"

"But what I wouldn't give for one more smack on the back of my head." Virgil shook his head, "She was one tough lady."

"Tough, but fair. And you know she thought everything we did was funny. I mean, you _had _to have seen her laugh when I said my first curse word."

"Dad looked about ready to kill you! But Mom just stood there, trying _so hard_ not to laugh! Then she scolded you."

"Dad wanted to wash my mouth out with soap, but she wouldn't have it."

The two shared a quick laugh when Virgil spoke again, "Do you remember that one time that John told her to go to hell?"

"That's _very _un-John like. Even for back then. What did he do?"

"Fighting with Scott." Virgil said, "They got into a fist fight over a video game. He was wrong, Mom told him to go to his room and he shouted that back to her. Now, Mom was always mild tempered, but you should have seen the way she ran after him!"

"I can almost imagine her!" Gordon laughed, "You don't use that tone of voice with me young man! I'll show you what hell is!"

"Oh no!" Gordon and Virgil turned around to see Jeff standing in the doorway, "This won't do! Is this laughter I hear coming from you two? I thought you hated each other."

"Can't stand him dad." Virgil winked.

"Yeah, he's a real jerk." Gordon agreed.

"That's better." Jeff nodded as he shut the door and left.

"Dad's on crack." Gordon whispered.

Virgil thought a moment and then a devilish grin crossed his face, "No, he's on Lady P."

Gordon's eyes welled up with tears, "MY BROTHER!" He shouted, "You're just as horrible as I am!" He hugged Virgil tightly.

"Ew! Gordon!" Virgil wriggled free, "Stop being a sap! Besides, we've got an audition to rehearse for!"

"Yeah, how do you want to do that?"

* * *

"Hello Virgil!" Rhonda Marks extended a hand, "We've been waiting _so_ long to meet you!"

Virgil shook her hand and watched as the woman sat down next to Randy Marks. "So, Virgil," Randy spoke, "Let's just get down to the good stuff. We want three songs, yours of course, I'm assuming you've prepared a cd?"

"Yeah," Virgil smiled as he handed them a cd. "They're my three personal favorites. Two are my originals and one is a remake of an old song."

Virgil nervously waited as they started the cd, he quickly prayed that the equipment Fermat had set up would work. He also hoped that John wouldn't discover they had routed through TB5 so Gordon could officially be nowhere in sight.

Gordon sat in his room waiting for the cue. He'd heard Rhonda tell him they were going to play the cd and he waited for the beginning notes.

"I'm going to sing 'At First Sight' first." Virgil said clearly hoping Gordon could hear him.

Gordon sat up straighter after hearing Virgil say they were going to begin. He tried to make as little noise as possible until the song started. Once the music began, he began to sing.

Virgil mouthed out the words perfectly and it sounded just as if it were coming straight from him. He watched as Rhonda and Randy smiled.

John looked at his monitor and hit the control panel, "Damn thing. Why is it acting up?" The screen was fuzzy and John feared the worst, "Someone's jamming me!" He shouted to no one in particular. He began shutting down all communication in hopes of stopping the fiend from homing on to his signal and then doing the unthinkable.

Virgil began to lose his voice. Gordon wasn't coming through. He figured there was a problem with the communication and shut the device off before anything beeped loudly and gave him away. He quickly began coughing in hopes of pretending it was a relapse of his illness.

"Virgil darling, what's wrong?" Rhonda asked.

"I think I'm not exactly done with my laryngitis." He lied.

"Honey, we can't market you if you're sick all the time. People need music and you can't be hacking up a lung at a concert."

"Deals off." Randy said coldly.

"Dammit." Virgil muttered as he left the building.

"What the hell was that?" Gordon shouted when Virgil came back home.

"I have no idea." Virgil growled.

Jeff came running into the lounge where the boys were standing, "Boys, we've lost communication with Thunderbird 5. I think something's wrong."

It was then that Fermat ran into the room, "V-v-virgil! Thunderbird 5 has sh-sh-sh- closed communication! He thinks we're jamming him!"

Gordon and Virgil shut their eyes in fear. Jeff looked at them, "He thinks _you're_ jamming him? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Oops." Fermat slinked away, knowing that the situation would not be pretty.


End file.
